The End of Cortana
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Mast Chief is very saddened when Cortana sacrificed herself to save him, but what is Cortana's feelings about him? As she reaches her end, she expresses her feelings about having to leave him.


The End Of Cortana

It's been a while since I've last posted a story. This is a short story I came up with late at night since I've been unable to sleep until pretty late. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading everybody!

Cortana's POV

I watch him sleep as what's left of the ship just floats in the dark vastness in space. He's in cryogenic sleep and in his armor so I know he's just fine.

The time just lowly ticks by…. Time that's all we have right now.

There is nothing to do but watch him sleep.

A beeping catches my attention and I tear my gaze away from him and to a screen. I can easily control the computer to to find the danger that quickly approaches. Not good. By the looks of it, I have to act fast or it will collide with us.

He did tell me to wake me when I needed him and I really needed him right now!

Even though the danger is fast approaching us, I know that I am at the end of my own 'life span.' It won't be long before the first part of rampancy. If it happens while in battle, then what will happen? It could mean our destruction.

I remember when I was first activated by my creator Dr. Halesy. She had told me what my mission was and I could choose the Spartan I would be partnered with.

So of course, I went through all the data of each Spartan, carefully checking their strengths and weakness. There was so much data, but of course I was a smart AI unlike Deja, I could quickly go through and process all the information. Dr. Halsey had made me to be different and I understood why.

Only one stood out: Spartan 117, John. Not only was he skilled, but he had luck.

After the death of his brothers and sisters, John was crushed. On top of all that, he was denied to save those were trapped floating in space.

After that, I promised myself that I would protect him. I never wanted him to feel that pain again.

Ever since then, we were inseparable.

When we got stuck on this ship, I saw the shift in his heart rate. For a brief moment, he felt hopelessness of being stuck out here, but quickly took control of his feelings once more. I knew he was trying to hide his feelings from me.

I already know that the end is near for me and it will break his heart….

Still we have to protect what's left of mankind.

So I push the button.

It feels good to be back on a real ship with the humans. I know John likes to be on a planet with natural gravity, but there is nothing we can do about it. All that good feeling is gone when we start arguing with the captain about what we should do next. Of course it doesn't help that I lose myself and go from blue to red momentarily. The humans jump, even John and they take a step back as the electronics let out some sparks.

Then to my horror, the captain orders somebody to remove my data chip so I can be deactivated and permanently separated from John.

I panic, even beg not to be deactivated. I'm so scared that they can even see it on my face.

Again the captain demands my data chip to be removed, but John removes it before anybody else can and places it into his neurological port, connecting us once more.

The captain is obviously very angry as he yells at John to hand over the chip. Through John's eyes, I see the captain's face become really red with anger after John tells him no.

I got a little worried once the captain demands John's arrest, but it's quickly gone when John just walks out without anybody even moving toward him.

For now I have control, but I don't know when the rampancy will hit next. I try to keep control of myself.

John never mentions my little performance with the captain. Even after I lose control once more, causing our pelican to crash, he keeps silent about it and asks me to give him directions. Again I try to calm myself and get control. John already knows that my end is drawing near.

Then the final battle against the Didact, the fight suddenly went wrong and the Didact had the upper hand. I had to stop him to keep him from hurting John. So I did what I could to slow the enemy down and give John the upper hand.

My last act in protecting him was getting him off the ship before it exploded which lead to our final conversation. It was a hard conversation. I can tell he's hurt by my words. He wanted to bad to save me to take me back with him, but it was too late. There was nothing he could have done.

It hurts knowing that we have to part and after this, I will no longer be able to protect him. I can tell he's hurting too. He doesn't have to take off his mask for me to know.

He's not young anymore and probably very tired from years of fighting. I can only hope that when he returns, he will not have to fight any more.

We have spent so much time together, but now that this is the end, it feels like we didn't have enough time together.

I slowly back away, not wanting to leave my best friend, but it's time…

With a final glance, I disappear, leaving him to go on without me.

If I had a heart, I know it would be breaking.

This might be my end, but I know that this will be a new beginning for John. I just hope he knows that I have treasured all the years that we spent together.

END

Well, just a quick story I wanted to post. I really hope that you like it. Please write a review and let me know what you think. If you have a question, please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.


End file.
